Garden of Eden
The Garden, Paradise | Universe = Earth-616 | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Continent = Hyboria | Continent2 = ; Stygian ContinentCategory:Stygian Continent; AfricaCategory:Africa | Locale = | Status = Destroyed | Population = | Creators = Jerry Robinson | First = Bible Tales for Young Folk Vol 1 1 | Last = Avengers Vol 8 26 | HistoryText = There is concurrent and/or analogous tales and accounts about the Garden of Eden and analogous places. Biblical Garden of Eden God formed a man named Adam and gave him the Garden in Eden as his home, he could eat from any tree except for the Tree of Knowledge. Adam was alone so God made a woman as his partner Eve. She was deceived by a serpent to eat the fruit from the Tree of Knowledge. She and Adam ate from the tree. When God found out, the ground was cursed, and God banished Adam and Eve out of the garden. The Green Haven of the Wanderers Origin The godlike entity Sise-Neg created a green haven, for two creatures belonging to be the borderline between apes and men. A tribe known as the Wanderers descended from those two, and in the coarse of that tribe's migration every year, their leader and his mate would return to the Garden. An alternative account states that the Garden was spawned by the font of celestial power called the Starbrand, drawing in possible avatars it could transfer to. First Host of the Celestials One year, those two encountered in the Paradise the "Tribe of Mighty Set", Serpent-Men in disguise, offering them a better life in exchange for their obedience, the murder of their tribe and help to approach the Space Gods bringing gifts. The Wanderers rejected the offer and truth was revealed. Retreating, the Wanderers reached their tribe and returned into battle to drove the Serpent-Men out of the Garden. As the battle finished, the Wanderers could witness the First Host of the Celestials arriving in their starship, escorted by Gaea who smiled to the tribe, urging them to accept the gifts of the aliens. Gammenon the Gatherer took in appeased Wanderers, while the Serpent-Men tried to offer themselves, hoping their more evolved mind would favor them over the mammals, and were drove out of the scene by Arishem the Judge. The Celestials altered the genetics of the Pre-Men, creating the unstable Deviants who fled into hiding underground, the immortal and powerful Eternals who literally fled out, and finally remaining Wanderers, who were left to evolve naturally into humans but granted latent genes that would eventually turn them into superhumans. Destruction The Garden was later discovered by Brrkk and Vnn, who lived there in peace until they were eventually attacked by the Deviant Empire seeking a buried source of power. The pair initially repelled the Deviant invaders; however, as they continued to plan the Garden's defense, a second attack from below caused a massive cave-in, killing Brrkk and exposing Vnn to the corpse of a dinosaur that had been previously imbued with the infinite power of the Star Brand. Transferring itself onto Vnn, the newly christened Starbrand slew the Deviants and burned the Garden to the ground while mourning the loss of his lover. Alternative Realities Earth-78411 On Dinosaur World, the Freefolk members Stone-Hand and Eev stumbled upon the Prime Computer, who trapped them in a dome proclaiming they will be safe and creates a mini paradise for them. Eev is quite happy about the environment and attempted to stop stone-hand from destroying the machine. However, after finding White-Hair dead, she realized the computer cannot truly sustain them forever. After the machines destruction at the hands of both Stone-Hand and Devil Dinosaur she left with Stone-Hand to start a new tribe promising to share their tale to all their descendants as a warning. Earth-85133 Gabriel and Belathauzer used to walk together in the garden of Eden, before the Morningstar's rebellion. In modern days, it was alleged that the "Garden of Eden" in Al-Qurna was the real one, which he wasn't. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}